


A slow day

by MaryFangirl



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: Kaori non voleva svegliarsi quella mattina. L’ultimo incarico era stato davvero estenuante, ma quella era la vita di City Hunter. Doveva tornare a controllare la lavagna...(Una piccola one shot che unisce romanticismo ed erotismo).
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A slow day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Slow Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402851) by [bunnyhats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyhats/pseuds/bunnyhats). 



> Ciao a tutti ^_^ ecco una bella one shot tradotta dall'inglese, con, a mio parere, le giuste dosi di dolcezza ed erotismo; l'ho gradita molto e ritengo sia piuttosto piacevole per rilassarsi un po' (ma, attenzione, la temperatura si alza!).
> 
> Titolo originale: A slow day
> 
> Link storia originale: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402851
> 
> Link autore: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyhats/pseuds/bunnyhats

Un’altra giornata senza XYZ su quella dannata lavagna. Un’altra giornata che si presupponeva da passare in casa per entrambi. Kaori era rientrata nell’immobile che includeva il loro appartamento e afferrò le chiavi. Aveva voglia di una giornata libera dalla loro solita routine, ma non l’avrebbe mai ammesso. Come avrebbe potuto motivarlo se nemmeno lei era dell’umore? Probabilmente lui sapeva che lei era sfinita. Riusciva sempre a intuire, specialmente con lei. In ogni caso, presto avrebbero avuto lavoro.

Aprendo la porta, lo vide steso sul divano con in mano un libro, fu un po’ sorpresa che non si trattasse di una rivista da pervertiti.

“Sono tornata” annunciò e lanciò le scarpe dove erano raggruppate tutte le altre.

Lui sollevò lo sguardo e le rivolse un piccolo, caloroso sorriso. Anche a distanza di un mese e mezzo dall’inizio della loro nuova relazione, lei sentiva ancora le farfalle per quella sua espressione priva di parole.

“Non c’era niente?”

“No...con un po’ di fortuna, ci sarà qualcosa domani” lasciò la giacca sulla sedia lì vicino. “Tu hai fatto qualcosa qui?”, lo vide trasalire leggermente con la coda dell’occhio, quindi era un no.

“Beh, ho messo un po’ in ordine!” disse, con gli occhi che vagavano in giro.

“Ah sì? E cosa?”

“Uhm...beh, ho messo tutti i nostri vestiti sporchi nel cesto della biancheria!”

Lei si accigliò. “Questo non conta. Dovresti farlo comunque. E cosa significa ‘nostri’? Frughi ancora nella mia biancheria?” si ritrovò il fidato martellone in mano.

Lui le dedicò il suo ghigno tipico e si sfregò dietro la nuca. “Dai, non è che non sia in grado di mettere via qualche vestito! Ho cercato di aiutare, ma come sai sono un cacciatore professionista...quindi a volte...l’impulso è più forte di tutto, non potrei resistere!”

Kaori sospirò. A volte non tollerava i suoi atteggiamenti da maniaco. Che si desse un contegno, ogni tanto! Ma sapeva che non era niente a cui non fosse abituata.

“Ehi, vieni qui”

Lei lo guardò, lui stava picchiettando sul divano accanto a sé e recuperava il telecomando. Roteando gli occhi, Kaori si avvicinò, resistendo all’urgenza di picchiarlo con il martello. Si accomodò al suo fianco e lui la circondò immediatamente con il braccio, attirandola appena. La ragazza avvertì le proprie guance accaldarsi lievemente. Non era ancora molto abituata alle sue dimostrazioni di affetto, per quanto le apprezzasse. Ma, dopotutto, vivevano insieme da quanto ormai? Non avrebbe dovuto essere così strano coccolarsi giusto un po’...

Lui stazionò su un reality show casuale, interessante quanto bastava per passare il tempo, e i due lentamente si rilassarono l’uno contro l’altra. Kaori si sistemò dopo qualche minuto, appoggiandosi di più sul torso di Ryo e lasciando la testa sulla sua spalla. In cambio, lui posò il capo dolcemente su quello di lei. Iniziò con il pollice ad andare su e giù per il suo braccio, pigramente. Era piacevole.

Lei ebbe quasi voglia di abbandonarsi a un pisolino in quella posizione per quanto era comoda. Ma Kaori non era affatto assonnata. Abbassò lo sguardo, stringendo le labbra, e osservò tra le sue gambe. Lo avevano fatto qualche volta, ma era ancora una novità per lei. Inoltre, prima di quel mese non aveva fatto niente in quel senso. Anche se sapeva di amare Ryo, ed era davvero felice di dove fosse arrivata la loro relazione, era tutto ancora completamente nuovo per lei. Kaori apprezzava specialmente come Ryo rispettasse quel lato di lei, non l’aveva mai pressata per fare nulla. Decidere di fare più che qualche coccola era sempre alle condizioni di lei, e anche in quelle occasioni era lui che la invitava alla tenerezza. Nonostante la personalità di Ryo, i baci sulla bocca erano talvolta difficili per lui. Era una cosa accattivamente ma d’altro canto anche un po’ frustrante. Già all’interno di quella relazione, lei era quella più agitata, doveva anche prendere l’iniziativa su tutto? Che stress...

Durante uno dei momenti meno interessanti dello show, Kaori si raddrizzò, sorprendendo Ryo, ma lei mantenne lo sguardo in basso.

“Stai bene?” le chiese, lasciando il braccio sul retro divano.

Senza una parola, lei strattonò la gonna alzandola un po’, spostando una gamba su quelle di lui, e posò le mani sulle sue spalle. Non riusciva ancora a guardarlo negli occhi direttamente, ma quando lo fece, vide l’innegabile espressione nel suo sguardo che diceva che era eccitato, tuttavia Kaori cercò di rimanere composta. Con uno piccolo sbuffo misto a risata, si abbassò e lo baciò, muovendo le mani lungo la sua mascella. Per quanto odiasse ammetterlo, lui era davvero bravo a baciare. Non ne aveva abbastanza. Tutto quel tempo trascorso a essere ‘soltanto’ i City Hunter la faceva diventare matta. Ora poteva fare tutto ciò che voleva e anche di più. Forse tutti quegli anni in cui lui si era comportato da stupido, insopportabile pervertito alla fine la ripagavano, ma non aveva voglia di pensare a tutte le donne con cui era stato prima. Non erano più importanti per lei, né per lui d’altro canto. Ora c’erano loro due. Kaori sperava che sarebbe sempre stato così.

Iniziarono lentamente, succhiandosi leggermente le labbra reciprocamente finché non approfondirono. Di tanto in tanto la lingua dell’uno faceva capolino per salutare l’altra, si stuzzicavano per un secondo prima di tirarsi indietro. Gradualmente, le lingue si attardarono un po’ di più l’una contro l’altra. Un rapido vortice. Una mano di lui salì ad accarezzarle la schiena mentre l’altra rimase giù, imprigionandole la vita. Kaori non riusciva a spiegarlo, ma il modo con cui lui la stringeva sapeva davvero di solido. Aprì gli occhi per un istante per vederlo da vicino e si sciolse di nuovo. Lui sembrava così in pace, così contento. Non era mai apparso così prima che diventassero più intimi. Era sempre parso come se fosse al limite di qualcosa. Ma sotto le mani che scorrevano lungo il suo collo, il petto e la schiena, Kaori poteva percepire che era interamente rilassato...era una sensazione vicendevole.

Si separarono per un secondo, l’uno fissava le labbra dell’altra, ansimando piano dopo un bacio così lungo. A lei piacque vedere le sue labbra leggermente turgide, sapendo di essere stata lei a ridurle così. Mentre osservava, notò che un po’ del suo burro cacao si era diffuso intorno alla sua bocca.

“Ops” ridacchiò e ne tolse un po’ con il pollice.

La mano di lui fermò la sua a metà strada e invece di spostarla, fece intrecciare le loro dita.

“Tesoro, tornerà proprio lì”

Kaori distolse lo sguardo e gli strinse la mano.

“Non se non ti bacio più lì...” notò i suoi occhi allargarsi per un solo istante e si abbassò a baciarlo sotto la mandibola. Lui si irrigidì per un secondo, ma appena le labbra di lei toccarono la sua pelle, baciando lungo il suo collo e la clavicola, Kaori lo avvertì rilassarsi di nuovo.

“Kaori...” fece piano, finalmente intuendo dove la situazione si stesse rivolgendo. Lei si scostò e gli rivolse un sorriso leggermente malizioso, amava vederlo in una posizione così sottomessa dopo anni in cui l’aveva presa in giro senza ascoltare nulla di ciò che lei gli diceva in generale. Finalmente aveva la sua completa attenzione.

Cominciò a sollevargli la maglietta, che lui eliminò rapidamente al suo posto, ma invece di poter tornare su ciò che stava facendo, lui si tuffò su di lei, cospargendo di baci il suo petto. Kaori sospirò alla sua iniziativa e si inarcò tra le sue braccia. La sua stretta intorno a lei ora era un po’ più ferma e lui lasciò che la sua lingua prendesse il sopravvento su tutto. La leccò a lungo sul collo, facendola rabbrividire un po’ ed emettere un lieve gemito. Terminando la sua scia, i suoi denti si serrarono e tirarono delicatamente, guadagnandosi un altro lamento dalle sue dolci labbra. La sua crescente erezione diventava sempre più evidente sotto di lei, a ogni secondo che passava.

Si guardarono negli occhi e lui capì che era il suo turno di scostarsi per togliere la maglietta di lei. La gettò da qualche parte insieme alla propria e Kaori sbuffò.

“Non avevi detto di aver appena finito di mettere via tutti i vestiti da lavare?”

Lui brontolò mentre posava una mano saldamente intorno al suo fianco e l’altra si approcciava alla chiusura del suo reggiseno, sporgendosi in modo da essere di nuovo a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.

“Non mi dispiace rimetterli via”

Con il suo familiare ghigno, abilmente le sganciò il reggiseno con un rapido movimento della mano.  
Per abitudine, Kaori portò una mano a sostenere il reggiseno e Ryo si bloccò.

“Scusami”

Le mani di lui si allontanarono da lei e si inclinò indietro, preoccupato di essere andato troppo oltre senza accorgersene.

Kaori batté le palpebre e si tolse il reggiseno, lanciandolo bruscamente nella stessa direzione della maglietta. Ryo stava facendo del suo meglio per non muoversi né reagire affatto, pensava ancora di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, ma i suoi occhi erano ovviamente calamitati sul suo petto.

“Sto bene, scemo”

Si inclinò e gli baciò la fronte mentre si operava per sbottonargli i pantaloni. Lui scrutò i suoi occhi per un momento, decidendo che stava dicendo la verità, e la aiutò per togliersi i pantaloni e le mutande.

Ora era esposto, un tempo lei disprezzava quella cosa, ma in quel momento era tutto ciò che desiderava vedere. Anche se le sue dimensioni erano piuttosto intimorenti, lo aveva già fatto prima, Ryo l’aveva istruita su cosa fare e come farlo. Più o meno...non era ancora a livelli eccezionali.

Il suo rossore si intensificava sempre di più, quindi decise di allungare la mano e cominciò ad accarezzarlo, lentamente. L’attenzione di Kaori si spostava dall’osservare con cautela il viso di Ryo, per assicurarsi che non stesse facendo qualcosa di sbagliato, all’occhieggiare quello che stava facendo in basso.

La sua bocca si strinse delicatamente attorno a un testicolo e succhiò insieme a una leggera danza con la lingua. Lui sembrò compiaciuto, gli occhi chiusi, la bocca leggermente aperta...carino.

Mantenne la mano sulla punta e si spostò per iniziare a leccare il membro dalla base verso l’alto.

Lui abbassò gli occhi e lei giurò di aver sentito il suo sesso contrarsi. Quando arrivò in cima, cominciò a far roteare la lingua lasciando che la mano si occupasse del resto. Un profondo gemito gutturale giunse da Ryo, quindi se la stava cavando bene. Kaori iniziò a muovere la testa come meglio poteva, mantenendo lo stesso ritmo con la mano, facendo il possibile per ricordare di succhiare appena e di non usare i denti, e...

Una mano si infilò tra i suoi capelli e tirò appena, ma lei non provò affatto a modificare il ritmo.

“Brava bambina...stai andando alla grande...” disse lui tra gemiti bassi e rumori lamentosi.

Kaori sentì il proprio calore aumentare con quel tocco in più da parte sua. Le piaceva essere lodata da lui, per una volta.

Ricordando improvvisamente di avere due mani, usò quella inattiva per giocare anche con i suoi testicoli, accarezzandoli come meglio poteva mentre continuava a massaggiare e succhiare.

C’era molto da dover ricordare, ma stava migliorando. Continuò a seguire il suo ritmo ma il suo sguardo ora era fisso sul viso di Ryo.

“Vieni qui, piccola...”

La sua mano si spostò dalla sua testa alla sua guancia e lei si fermò. La sua occhiata invitante e le sue mani forti ma gentili la riportarono sulle sue gambe.

“Se continui, finirò troppo presto” ridacchiò.

Lei sorrise compiaciuta, “Non sapevo che soddisfarti fosse così facile”

Quando fu di nuovo sulle sue ginocchia, le mani di lui si spostarono per accarezzarle finalmente il seno. La baciò sulla guancia, si sporse verso il suo orecchio e disse dolcemente:

“Nah, non riesco a trattenermi se sei tu. Mi fai eccitare più di quanto mi fa piacere ammettere”

Kaori si tese a quelle parole...dirette nel suo orecchio...lui approfittò del momento per virare sul suo capezzolo e leccarlo vorticosamente proprio come aveva fatto lei, poi ci si attaccò velocemente.

Kaori emise un suono che non aveva avuto intenzione di rilasciare, stringendogli le spalle.

Le mani di lui massaggiavano abilmente i suoi seni in un modo che la faceva impazzire. Sotto il suo tocco, Kaori sussultava e si contorceva leggermente, facendo sicuramente eccitare Ryo ulteriormente.

Le sue braccia si spostarono di nuovo intorno alla sua schiena, la strinsero e la sollevarono, riposizionandola attentamente dal suo grembo per farla stendere sulla schiena. Impiegò un secondo per afferrare un cuscino dall’altro lato del divano e farle appoggiare la testa, baciandola poi appassionatamente.

Si scostò:

“Kaori...stai ancora bene?”

Lei gli offrì il sorriso più caloroso che le riuscì e annuì. Lui la baciò nuovamente sulle sue labbra, poi si trascinò verso il basso, tra i suoi seni e fino al suo morbido ventre. Iniziò a tirarle la gonna, facendola lentamente scivolare lungo le gambe fin quanto poté, continuando a dedicarsi alla sua Kaori. Quando non riuscì ad abbassarla di più, si tirò sulle ginocchia e la tolse completamente, riempendole le gambe di baci fugaci. Senza dubbio amava baciarla dappertutto in quel modo...forse per compensare tutte le volte in cui non aveva potuto farlo prima. Quando finalmente arrivò all’interno della sua coscia, si guardarono negli occhi e il cuore di Kaori le balzò dritto in gola. Lui diede un piccolo soffio e il suo respiro solleticò leggermente il suo punto sensibile, proprio dove partivano le gambe. L’avrebbe fatta impazzire.

Ryo avvolse le braccia attorno alle sue cosce e chiuse la bocca sul suo clitoride, facendola nuovamente arcuare. Leccò e succhiò amorevolmente. Una mano risalì verso il suo seno per stringerlo e pizzicarle il capezzolo. La mano di lei si posò su quella di lui e Ryo alzò gli occhi, fermandosi un momento per verificare se stava andando troppo velocemente.

Ma tutto ciò che riuscì a vedere fu la sua Kaori che gemeva dolcemente a ogni suo movimento, e si dimenava leggermente per il piacere. La sua mano era lì soltanto per sentirlo, per incoraggiarlo.  
Lui girò la sua mano nella propria e la trattenne, facendo intrecciare le loro dita. Con l’altra mano che era intorno alla sua coscia, iniziò a penetrarla lentamente. Lei buttò indietro la testa quando entrò con il primo dito, poi con il secondo. Con il suo movimento arrivò a toccare facilmente il suo punto di massimo piacere e lei gridava subito ogni volta che lo colpiva.

Non era passato molto tempo da quando avevano iniziato a fare quel genere di cose, ma lui aveva già capito dove fossero tutti i suoi punti sensibili ed esattamente come raggiungerli, dannazione. Cominciò a muoversi lentamente dentro di lei e Kaori si aggrappò con più forza alla sua mano. Mentre i suoi fianchi trasalivano, lui sapeva che mancava poco. Lasciò il clitoride e andò ora con tre dita, osservandola interamente.

“Ryo...aah...”

I suoi gemiti costanti erano ipnotici e Ryo non riusciva a fermarsi, si spostò per tornare sul suo capezzolo, succhiando nuovamente con vigore.

“Kaori...”

Lei lo guardò con occhi socchiusi. Lo sguardo di lui si addolcì rapidamente vedendo gli occhi di lei leggermente velati per lo stato in cui si trovava, “Pensi di essere pronta?”

Kaori ci rifletté per un istante e annuì, “Sì, penso di sì”

“Sei sicura?”

“Scemo” portò le mani di entrambi alla bocca e baciò il dorso di lui. “Sbrigati”

Ryo batté le palpebre per l’eccitazione e si sistemò rapidamente, usando una mano per angolarsi e posando l’altra sul fianco di lei, delicatamente.

Kaori sentì la sua punta toccare appena la sua entrata, facendole trattenere il respiro. Gli occhi di lui guizzarono in su, ma continuò lentamente a inserirsi in lei. Più andava in profondità, più Kaori sentiva il proprio viso contorcersi, ma era più per il piacere che per il dolore. Finalmente si era più o meno abituata a quella sensazione. Quando lui fu completamente dentro, lei avvertì la leggera percezione di essere strattonata da dentro. Ryo posò la mano ormai libera sulla sua guancia e la carezzò teneramente.

“Tutto bene?”

Lei prese il suo viso tra le mani, “Sì, ma mi serve giusto un attimo”

Nel frattempo, decise di tirarlo a sé per un bacio. Fu lento e dolce come sempre, i reciproci sapori erano ancora lievemente presenti. Ma a Kaori non importava, e nemmeno a Ryo.

Dopo un momento, lei mosse un po’ i fianchi e con la mano gli picchiettò sulla spalla per segnalargli che era pronta e lui accolse il suggerimento con entusiasmo. Per quanto desiderasse possederla con ardore, mantenne il ritmo molto lento. Lei capì che lui la stava fissando e il rossore sulle sue guance e orecchie aumentò. Ryo spostò la mano per tenerla sulla parte bassa della schiena, concedendosi una presa e un’angolazione migliori per poter amare la sua Kaori. I gemiti echeggiarono piano in tutta la stanza insieme ai leggeri ansiti provenienti da entrambi. Mentre i movimenti di Ryo si velocizzavano, lui si abbassò e ricominciò a leccare i suoi teneri capezzoli, strappandole grida ancora più forti.

“Ryo...Ryo, ah...merda...mmh!”

La sua mano si fece strada intorno alla sua schiena, affondando leggermente con le unghie. Anche a letto, era un po’ brusca involontariamente, ma Kaori non aveva mai sentito una lamentela da lui. Lui era sempre così delicato con lei, anche se ormai la stava quasi schiacciando sul divano. Ogni spinta dei suoi fianchi colpiva facilmente la sua parte più profonda.

E, a proposito, ci arrivò di nuovo. Ryo aveva capito esattamente come farle dimenticare dove fosse.

La trovava sempre più velocemente ogni volta che spingeva. Le grida di Kaori si fecero più alte e gettò la testa indietro, dando a Ryo la possibilità di lasciare altri morsi e succhiare il suo tenero collo. Kaori poté sentirlo sogghignare contro la sua gola mentre lui colpiva con sempre maggiore forza quel dannato punto.

Era divino, lei si sentiva sempre più vicina ad ogni secondo. Anche i suoi lamenti diventavano più persistenti. I loro fianchi si mossero a tempo, in una danza con cui avevano familiarizzato parecchio.

Con un ultimo grido di Kaori e un solo “Merda!” da parte di Ryo, vennero, insieme come sempre.

Ryo proseguì per un momento, ma appena lei iniziò a contrarsi, rallentò, tornando al ritmo tranquillo dell’inizio. Era così che lui capiva che lei aveva bisogno di fermarsi.

“Kaori...wow...Kaori...Kaori...” sussurrò il nome dopo ogni bacio che posava sulla sua pelle morbida.

Si guardarono negli occhi e lo sguardo dell’uno rifletté il desiderio in quello dell’altra.

Le mani di Ryo si sollevarono per afferrarle con gentilezza il viso.

“Ancora tutto bene, piccola?” sussurrò baciandole le guance, mentre lei ancora faticava a riprendere fiato.

“Sì, scemo, non mi hai sentito?”

Lui ridacchiò e si lasciò cadere sul suo seno, strofinandosi delicatamente. “Ti ho sentito sì. Scommetto che anche i vicini sopra, sotto e ai lati ti hanno sentito!”

“Lo sai che posso comunque schiantarti sulla testa il mio martello anche da questa posizione, vero?”

Lui sobbalzò e il suo viso si sfigurò per lo spavento di quello che poteva accadere, ma non smise di sorridere dolcemente. Sospirando, lei iniziò ad accarezzargli piano la testa, sentendo i suoi morbidi riccioli scorrerle tra le dita.

Quando il battito cardiaco e il respiro di entrambi tornarono alla normalità, Ryo si alzò a sedere, e Kaori con lui. Lui le prese la mano e passò il pollice sulle sue nocche.

“Beh...vuoi fare la doccia prima io, principessa, o vado io?” chiese, incontrando il suo sguardo tenero.

Lei lo fissò per un minuto. Era bellissimo. Non solo era dannatamente muscoloso, ma non riusciva mai a trovare un difetto in lui. Dal suo sguardo sempre penetrante composto da quegli occhi misteriosi e scuri, al suo naso leggermente asimmetrico, il suo buffo sorrisetto che aveva sempre in faccia, la cicatrice che aveva sulla fronte, e...nulla su cui voleva soffermarsi in quel momento. Era perfetto. Era davvero ridicolo che si fosse negata quel benessere per così tanto tempo. No, entrambi se l’erano negato. Lui era ovviamente pazzo di lei come lei di lui. Ora notava anche ogni suo cavolo di indizio nel corso della loro storia, ma lei si era sempre convinta che si trattasse di un suo pio desiderio. Il loro sciocco struggimento era finalmente terminato.

Kaori gli offrì un sorriso, guardando la tv ancora accesa per nulla. Sentì nuovamente il rossore rimontare, soltanto a pensare a ciò che intendeva dirgli.

“O...potremmo farla insieme?”

Gli occhi di lui si allargarono ancora, proprio come poco prima.

“Davvero?”

Si sporse mentre parlava, come un cagnolino, pensò Kaori, ma la donna annuì. Notò subito il suo mokkori tornare in vita e Ryo si affrettò a correre in bagno. Lei si concesse di ridere per un istante del suo idiota, afferrando il telecomando e spegnendo la tv.

Come avrebbero potuto permettersi tutto quel consumo di elettricità, non avendo un lavoro?

Ma mentre Kaori contribuiva a risparmiare sulla bolletta dell’elettricità, sentì l’acqua che veniva attivata. Pensò che il problema ci sarebbe stato comunque, ma gli aveva già praticamente promesso un bagno insieme, quindi non poteva assillarlo.

Da quando avevano superato quella tensione tremendamente romantica, sessuale, o di qualunque altro tipo, la vita tra loro era diventata davvero facile.

Qualcuno avrebbe potuto sostenere che la loro vita reale fosse troppo pericolosa per potersela godere davvero, ma lei non l’avrebbe voluta in alcun modo diversa.


End file.
